


My love don't love me

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: A veces las cosas terminan.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Sungjoo
Kudos: 1





	My love don't love me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my love don't love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898842) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de Bloodflows de SOHN. 

Una puerta se cierra con un suave clic.

Un preludio del final.

Sungjoo está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con los dedos presionados sobre la superficie de madera como si estuviera tratando de hundir su carne en la tabla que se arremolina debajo de su piel. No mira hacia arriba, no escucha el sonido de los pies que pasan de un lado a otro en el pasillo, la estructura oxidada y los marcos de las puertas corredizas.

 _―No entiendo_ _―_ _dice, y_ _Seungyoun_ _no_ _responde_ _nada, mordiéndose el labio sobre la mesa hasta_ _que_ _aparecen_ _puntitos rojos en la superficie._

― _Lo siento_ _―_ _dice finalmente, antes de levantarse, las patas de la silla en la que está sentado raspando la madera mientras la empuja lejos de la mesa, lejos de_ _Sungjoo_ _, siempre lejos y nunca volviendo a estar_ _juntos_ _._

 _Ve_ _su espalda, caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados,_ _no_ _a la habitación que comparten, no a su habitación, no_ _hay_ _un ellos , no hay nosotros, hay... los pensamientos_ _tropiezan_ _en la cabeza de_ _Sungjoo_ _y tuercen y enredan su lengua en nudos_ _de_ _modo_ _que no puede tragar._

 _El sonido del cierre de la puerta de la habitación de_ _invitados_ _hace eco en la casa como un cañón, y_ _Sunjoo_ _salta_ _hacia_ _atrás_ _, un disparo a través del corazón._

Hay voces afuera, los amigos de Seungyoun, el sonido de un camión retrocediendo hacia la entrada, el motor apagándose con el suave chasquido metálico de las llaves en un llavero traqueteando. Hay un parloteo. Felicidad.

―¡Hey! ―dice una voz, brillante en la penumbra de la casa. Unos pasos emergen del dormitorio, y Sungjoo piensa en ellos mudándose. Llevando cajas juntos, riendo, tropezando con un libro perdido, tropezando hacia la cama enredados.

Besándose. Él pasando su lengua sobre la cálida separación de los labios de Seungyoun.

 _―_ _Ya no te amo_ _―_ _dice_ _Seungyoun_ _, y_ _Sungjoo_ _aprende lo que es tener tu corazón_ _haciéndose_ _pedazos_ _en tu pecho, los fragmentos de vidrio explotando para incrustarse en la carne suave entre tus costillas._

Hay una voz proveniente del pasillo, un sonido vacilante. Sungjoo no levanta la mirada.

―Dejaré las llaves aquí entonces ―comenta la voz, y es un extraño ahora.

― _Te amo_ _tanto_ _―_ _susurra en la oscuridad, besa la punta de la nariz de_ _Seungyoun_ _. Él_ _suelta_ _una_ _risita_ _tonta_ _mientras_ _Sungjoo_ _lo_ _arrastra_ _entre sus brazos, cruzan el umbral de su nueva casa._

―Adiós ―dice el extraño, y Sungjoo no levanta la vista.

La puerta se cierra con un clic.

Todos los finales llegan muy repentinamente.


End file.
